


White and Red

by Moonstation127



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Awkwardness, Boys' Love, Feelings, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Teasing, Teenagers, fictional city, settled in USA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 04:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstation127/pseuds/Moonstation127
Summary: That Donghyuck works in his grandmother's flower shop isn't a secret, but his friends don't know. So, he's surprised to see a message on the Wonderland Flower shop’s Instagram from Mark, his best friend and basketball teammate. Why is he buying flowers? And most importantly, for whom? More surprises come when Donghyuck arrives at school to find a yellow tulip on his desk.





	White and Red

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to thank Mel for being the loveliest beta out there uwu Without her this fic would be such a mess haha We also talked about a Possible Noremin Sequel,, but for now it's just a possibility! And thanks to the 00ff comunity that answered every question I made with patience!  
Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it.

**White and red**

Sweet, subtle. Donghyuck exhales and caresses the white bloom. World peace is possible, if people just stop whatever they’re doing and smell a flower. That wouldn’t be as fun as seeing the world burn, though. He smiles as a blue, beautiful butterfly flies through the window. It goes around for a while, as if it couldn’t decide where to stop. Hyuck doesn’t blame it since the place is filled with so many colors, scents, textures...

Something vibrates. He takes his phone out of his jeans’ pocket; three notification from Mark. That dumbass again... Wait. Hold on, that’s not his personal account, it’s the shop’s. He stood still for a moment, glaring at the screen. He shakes his head, it isn’t the end of the world, and opens Instagram.

**Leemork_99 liked your post 3s**

**Leemork_99 liked your post 10s**

**Leemork_99 liked your post 1m**

Going through the pictures that Mark has liked, Donghyuck tries to understand how that Canadian ass found him. He hadn’t said a word about his love for flowers nor his grandma’s business. Another notification appeared, this time for a message. Reading it, Donghyuck realizes that Mark doesn’t know who he’s talking to. It’s just a coincidence.

[Instagram chat]

**Leemork_99**

Hello! I want to buy two flowers

**You**

Hi!! Tell me what kind of flowers and your address, please

**Leemork_99**

A yellow tulip and a sunflower, my address

is East 233rd Street, n° x.

How much is it?

**You**

Since it’s your first order and it’s a small

request, it’s free! It’ll arrive today.

**Leemork_99**

Really? Thank you! I’ll be waiting :)

To say that he’s curious is an understatement. He wants to know why Mark had bought just two flowers and for whom. He couldn’t just ask though, that would expose him. For now, he should not worry about that and go change his clothes for the basketball practice. His cousin Yeonjung will arrive at any moment to take care of the shop, so he takes his bag and goes to the bathroom.

[Text messages]

**D(elivery)oyu**

Hyuck!

is everything ready?

**You**

yo Doyoung, my delivery boy

the flowers are ready

**D(elivery)oyu**

You know that half of your business

is in my hands (car) right

**You**

hshs sorry sorry

so, we have 3 bouquets

and two (2) flowers for

my friend Mark

**D(elivery)oyu**

1) who buys just 2 flowers

2) I thought that none of your

hs friends knew bout your job

**You**

I’m curious 2

why would he buy a yellow

tulip and a sunflower hmm

seems like my flower shop is

popular now that I made an insta

for it *u*

**D(elivery)oyu**

what do those mean?

and ig I’m happy for you brat

**You**

the y tulip means ‘sunshine in

ur smile’ and the sf ‘adoration’

thanks old man :’)

**D(elivery)oyu**

I smell a secret admirer huh

and an annoying brat who’s

gonna end up without a delivery

guy

**You**

he didn’t tell me anything about a crush

sigh

I feel betrayed

If u quit I’ll deliver myself lol

**D(elivery)oyu**

maybe he’s shy bout it?

try asking discreetly

you don’t have a license

**You**

I will ask! Subtly...

don’t need one of those,

I’m Lee Donghyuck

**D(elivery)oyu**

okay I won’t quit just bc

you’re danger with long legs

and an annoying ass

**You**

I thought so ^^

**D(elivery)oyu**

I’ll be there in 10 min

**You**

okkkk

***

When Donghyuck turns the corner, he’s close to the park. The street lighting is still off even though it’s getting dark. He jogs to the other side, after checking that there are no cars nearby. He looks at the flowers around him, thinking of their meaning as he walks to the b-court, which is the cool name for basketball court, the playing ground. Johnny was the first to call it like that, when he asked Hyuck and Mark if they wanted to play with him and his friends. Hyuck was so intimidated by the tall guy that he just looked at Mark, who said yes without a doubt.

– Why are you smiling? What did you do now, Hyuck?

Johnny is in front of him, like a living flashback, holding the ball between his arm and his waist. That’s exactly how he was standing when they met for the first time. Donghyuck’s smile widens and he shakes his head.

– Why do you always assume I did something? – Johnny shrugs and pretends to think.

– Maybe it’s because you always do something.

– Huh? Me? When?

– Like the time you put toothpaste in the Oreos or when you called us and said that you were in the hospital, or when—

– Ok, I get it! I’m the best prankster in the United States, stop flattering me.– They laugh and Johnny puts his free arm around Donghyuck’s shoulders. 

– What I’m going to do with you, mini Satan?

– You should make me a cult!

– Did someone say cult?

– Oh, no. The smaller and older Satan.

– Did you just call me short and old?

Ten approaches them, furrowing his eyebrows and raising his head a bit. That’s his “intimidating” face, but Hyuck can just laugh at it, like every time he sees it. Ten greets them with their usual handshake. He bumps shoulders with Hyuck, and would do the same with Johnny if it wasn’t for the height difference. He looks at the ball in Johnny’s grip, then at Hyuck, who slowly nods. They surround their center player, who smiles, and Ten pushes the ball so it slips and Hyuck can get it, but the tall boy turns around and catches it before the younger. Hyuck groans and Ten pats his back dedicating him a reassuring smile. 

– Me, me!

Hyuck turns his head to see Mark clapping his hands, then stretching his arms to catch the ball as he jumps a little, but Jaehyun appears out of nowhere and steals it while it’s in the air. Mark shouts a “yo!”, giggles and rushes to chase him. Johnny and Ten laugh at the same time the street lights turn on. Hyuck joins them.

Mark and Hyuck try to corner Jaehyun but he dribbles, smirking, and pass it to Johnny. Hyuck tries to block it, but even if he had jumped, it’s too high. Jaehyun passes by his side, followed by Mark, and Hyuck runs again.

– Okay, guys, – Johnny says, holding the ball as usual. Jaehyun groans and pouts. – Stop complaining, kid.

– I’m just two years younger!

– Which means that I've eaten two more years of hamburgers than you, behave.

– You win this time, Seo.

– I always win. – Everyone shouts some _woah_s or _shut up_s. – Anyways, let’s warm up. 

– Who’s our rival today? – Donghyuck asks, taking off his sports jacket to leave it on the ground, next to Johnny’s backpack.

– Exo. – Mark lets out a frustrated sight and they laugh at him. – Jongin is over there already, with Kyungsoo and Lu Han. 

– Why them...?

– Calm down kiddo, I don’t know if your admirer is coming.

– Don’t call him that. He’s not my admirer... Sehun just... – He makes a vague move with his hand, like he doesn’t know what to say but expecting for the others to get it.

A few minutes (and mocking Mark because Sehun does show up) later, they greet the other team in the middle of the b-court. Chanyeol gives his music speakers to the group of girls who always come to watch and lets them choose a song. He comes back to where the players are waiting while Drake’s voice fills the fresh air.

It’s the last minute in the game and Exo is winning by 2 points. Their bodies are covered in sweat, breaths uneven. The groups of spectators got bigger as the time had passed. Boys and girls are equally amused by the game. They scream, clap, drink and sing along with Travis Scott in the speaker.

A mix of aggression and frustration is NCT’s motor. It’s their last chance to turn the tables in their favor. Hyuck passes the ball to Mark, who breaks Chanyeol’s defense and jumps behind the 3-point line, shoots. The ball flies. Mark holds his breath. Scores. The audience loses it. They clap frenetically, whistle and shouts praises to the winners. EXO’s members groan or sigh, disappointment crossing their faces, but they clap anyways.

Hyuck’s team, on the other hand, is dazed. They’re just there, staring at the hoop, trying to breathe properly. Hyuck is the first to react, the adrenaline still running through his veins. He runs to wrap his arms under Mark’s butt to lift him, to which the crowd cheers louder. The boy looks overwhelmed at Hyuck’s gesture and the people’s response, so he just giggles and holds on Hyuck’s shoulders, who contemplates Mark’s bright eyes and wide smile. The other members approach them and stroke the star player’s hair and pat his back. The youngest boy leaves Mark in the floor and they all crash in a group hug.

Handshakes and a lot of _congrats_, _nice game_s, and _that was f*cking awesome_s later, Mark and Donghyuck lie on the grass, a little distant from the rest of the people. The older members are busy greeting their college friends, drinking and dancing their stress away.

– That was intense.

Mark talks about the game but Hyuck can’t focus on his words, so he just hums. He’s too tired, his body is like a big weight that holds him immovable. His eyes are half closed and he doesn’t realize he’s staring at the dumbass until the dumbass himself tells him so.

– We should go, – he says. – We have school tomorrow and you’re falling asleep.

Mark shakes the dirt off of his pants after he gets up. Donghyuck complains as the other gives him a hand to help him to stand up.

– Come here, – Mark says, back to the younger boy who opens his eyes wide when he understands the gesture. He’s getting a piggy-back ride! So, he jumps atop his friend, who secures him by grabbing the back of Donghyuck’s tights with warm hands. Hyuck wraps his arms around Mark’s neck and rests his chin on one of them.

They hear the music and people talking as they cross the park in silence. A motorbike passes in front of them and Sehun shouts a “goodbye.” Donghyuck replies with a loud “hey!” and waves his hand.

– Why didn’t you reply?

– Huh? I’m tired, I guess.

– Is that so? Or maybe you’re shy because he likes you. – His voice sounds less teasing and more accusatory than he expects. – Not that I care. Just wondering why you don’t give him a chance...

– Hyuck, I’m not interested in him. I like someone else.

_The flowers, right!_ The flowers must be for that someone. Not for Sehun, apparently. He has to bite his tongue to stop himself from asking about them. But... what if Mark never tells him... He had never said something about having a crush. 

– Who?

– It’s a secret.

– Why?

– That’s confidential.

– If it’s not Sehun... Maybe another boy from EXO?

– Nope.

– Oh... Then, what about a girl? One of those who always comes—

– No, Hyuck. It’s not a girl.

– Does he play basketball?

– Suddenly I have amnesia. Does he? I don’t know.

– Mark!

– We’re close to your house, look.

– This is not the end, Mark Lee. I will find out who this person is!

– Yeah, yeah, whatever. See you tomorrow.

– We’re still half way to my home, why are you saying goodbye?

– Cause, this conversation? It’s over. Sleep tight, idiot.

– Night, dumbass.

***

– Son, sweetie, – his mother says, moving the curtains to let the sunshine in, – get up. Renjun is here. He’s waiting in the living room.

Donghyuck opens his eyes, careful not to hurt them, and stares at the ceiling. He takes his time to process the information. _What? What’s that idiot doing here? What time is it? Damn! It’s really early. I hate him so, so much. _He mutters unintelligible words while he dresses with the school’s uniform.

– Woah, that’s an amazing morning face!

– Shut up, Huang. – They lock gazes. Renjun tries to repress a laugh but fails miserably. – What could you possibly be doing this early in my house?

– I’m picking you up! I’m feeling like a caritative soul today. 

– Well, you know where you can shove that feeling, right?

– Hyuckie, be nice!

– But mom!

– But nothing. I prepared breakfast, it’s in the kitchen.

– Thanks, Mrs. Lee.

– You never pick me up, why now? – Hyuck asks after finishing his tea.

– No special reason. Kun can’t drive me today, so I’m walking with you.

– We have to pick Nana up, too.

– I know. Let’s go!

They talk all the way to Jaemin’s house. Donghyuck had been tempted to ask if he knew something about Mark’s crush but he just bites his tongue. If Mark himself doesn’t tell him it’s not important. For now. They arrive, walk through the front garden and Renjun attempts to ring the bell but Hyuck stops him by grabbing his arm.

– His father does the night shift, so we have to knock.

– Oh, I didn’t know. Knock, then.

– You were about to do it.

– I realized that his mom could greet us and I don’t really know her...

– Ok, I’ll do it.

Hyuck steps in front of the door, smirks at Renjun, knocks twice and runs to the side of the house. Renjun chokes in air, half laughing, half cursing. He makes a step towards his friend but he hears the door opening so he stays in place and straightens.

– Oh, hi! Renjun, right? What a surprise, I thought it was Hyuck! – The lady says with a bright smile. Renjun gives him a shy one in return, and thinks an excuse.

– Yeah, I’m Renjun. It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Na. Actually, Hyuck is over there, investigating your garden in search of “garden gnomes,” he said. I’m sorry about that, I told him that that is not a very polite thing to do, but we’re talking about Hyuck, aren’t we?

In the middle of the speech Hyuck had left his hidden spot and approached them, trying to defend himself saying things like “I wasn’t looking for stupid gnomes!” or “I was just joking with him Mrs. Na” while making dramatic gestures. In a window behind Donghyuck, the curtains moved to show a messy haired Jaemin, who just knocks the glass, tells them to shut up with his hands and furrows his eyebrows. His mother enters the house, inviting them inside.

– Look at that old man, Hyuck.

– We better leave before he scolds us.

– He’s gonna hit us with his walking stick! – They laugh and Jaemin shows them his middle finger.

Donghyuck always arrives at school a minute before the bell rings. This time, the doors are not even open. He’s in shock. All the time he could have used to sleep... wasted. And for what? Because Renjun deadass didn’t know how to calculate the time it takes to walk from his house to the school.

– I can’t believe, – Jaemin says beside him. – I’ve never been this early in my entire life.

– Shut up, – the shorty replies, hitting the other with his elbow. 

– Ouch... But you’re ruining our cool image! Think about our reputation. Cool kids are always late.

– For real, Renjun. I could be sleeping right now!

– Stop complaining and start moving. They will open the doors soon.

There is no need to say that the classroom is empty. Senior students hardly show up that early. Hyuck sighs when he sees the spacious room with no people that give it life. It’s so quiet, just some external noises echoing in the hallways interrupts the silence. Then, out of the corner of his eye he sees something yellow. He turns to see a yellow tulip on his desk. _Sunshine in your smile_. _Uh? What is it doing here? Mark?_

Donghyuck hears a loud gasp and Jaemin moves to his side to take a look at the flower his friend is holding between his slender fingers. Renjun approach them as well.

– So pretty! – Jaemin says.

– Do we have to bring flowers for a project or something? –Renjun widens his eyes.

– No, stupid. It was already here; I just found it.

– Where?

– On my desk...

– Someone has a crush on you! – Jaemin gasps.

– I don’t know...

– How can you not know? Someone left a flower on your desk! – Renjun says.

– But it... I don’t think it has a romantic meaning... You know, for the color. I don’t know, search for it on Google.

– Huh? Ok, I’ll check. But if it is romantic then you owe me an ice cream.

– If I’m right, you owe me one.

– Deal.

– What are you betting, guys? – Eunbin says, appearing out of nowhere. She gasps at the tulip. – Do we have to bring flowers? 

– I asked the same thing, – Renjun says and they laugh.

– We’re betting if the flower means love or friendship, – Jaemin says, typing on his phone.

– Did you buy it? – she asks Donghyuck, stretching a finger to caress a petal.

– Someone left it on his desk. He has a secret admirer! – Renjun answers for him, since the other doubted in replaying.

Donghyuck turns around to hide his growing blush. Eunbin congratulates him and ask for more details. Repeating the previous scene, Yena and Hyeyeon join the group, curious about the words "secret admirer." They all shut up when Jaemin groans. Hyuck smirks.

– It’s for friendship, isn’t it?

– I hate you.

– So sorry to disappoint you, girls, but I have no admirer. Just good (and stupid) friends.

The group disperses, but Hyuck can see the girls enthusiastically gossiping. _They won’t shut up about it for like... a month. Stupid Mark. _He sighs and puts his hand in his pocket, touching the little piece of paper that was also in his desk, besides the bloom. He had hidden it there before the other could see it and hadn’t read it yet. He tries to remember if today it’s a special date: friendship anniversary, a birthday, something, but nothing comes to his mind.

When no one is paying attention, he takes the little piece out of his pocket and unfolds it. The lyrics “Smile for me. Let me know that I will always be the one and only one you'll always need. Baby, smile for me” are printed in black, and his fading blush intensifies with renewed strength.

He loves that song. Hyuck has the vinyl disc and dances to its melody when he’s alone. Only Mark has seen him let go of his worries and get carried away by the singer’s sweet voice. Dancing is his passion, but his insecurities doesn’t let him show it to his friends, much less to strangers. With Mark... he didn’t care. He feels so comfortable around him, when the older not just encourages him but also dances with him, that he becomes a gigging mess.

He snaps out of Dreamland as Mark sits beside him, at his own desk. The dumbass greets them with the same cheerful face and energetic handshake as always. _He’s playing dumb, huh. Even if it’s so obvious cause of the lyrics. I doubt any other guy in this class know who Olivia Newton-John is. Should I thank him? But why doesn’t he say something... Oh, he saw the flower. Here it comes._

– Do we have to bring flowers for a project or something? – he says, widening his eyes. Hyuck’s jaw drops open and he gives Mark the “what the heck?” face, then proceeds to punch his shoulder. – Ouch, just say no and go.

***

It’s the next day and Hyuck wants to strangle Renjun (again, yes). It’s early and the shortie is waiting for him in his living room. _What did I do in my past life to deserve this? I just want to sleep. Someone, send help_. He stares at the ceiling, sighs and starts his routine.

– It was already bad to see you every day in school, but this? I can’t live like this. – Hyuck passes in front of his friend, going to the kitchen. 

– Should I bring the divorce papers? – Renjun follows him and takes a seat at the table. He looks through the window, admiring a bird who has flown into the little garden.

– Hell yeah!

– Hyuck!

– Sorry, mom.

– Anyways, I really hope this doesn’t become usual. I’m not a morning person, I—

– You love to sleep, yeah, I get it. It’s just for today. Kun couldn’t drive me again, but he said that he can do it tomorrow. So enjoy my presence while you can, clown.

They keep bickering until they arrive at Nana’s house. Donghyuck doesn’t want to repeat yesterday’s humiliation so, he knocks on the door. Renjun laughs softly behind him, but Hyuck just shows him his middle finger.

This time, they enter the house. Hyuck sees Renjun being shy in the lady’s presence, to what he rolls his eyes. _He’s such a devil with us, but so cute in front of strangers, who understands him?_ He wants to keep teasing Renjun, in part as a revenge for yesterday, in part because it’s funny and it’s the activity he was born to realize. It is his Duty as his Best friend.

Their friendship started the first day of elementary school, when they saw a group of kids “playing" with a caterpillar, or better saying they were hurting it. The first one to approach and to try to stop them had been Donghyuck, but since he had stuttered his words and looked insecure, they made fun of him. There's when Renjun appeared from behind him, took the branch a kid had used to mistreat the poor insect and stirred the stick around, making the kids to back off and leave. After that, he smiled to Hyuck, took his hand, and they both carried the caterpillar to a more isolated place, to leave it free.

Hyuck smiles as he remembers the scene. If you ask him, he will say that there is nothing Renjun can't do. Just name it and he will do it. If he wants to, of course. That’s why Hyuck adores him: he was small but determined, nothing seemed to scare him. Maybe he was kind of shy in front of older people, maybe that’s the way he shows respect. The important thing is that Hyuck had looked up to him the entire time they know each other, and that's how he slowly but firmly has improved to be more confident.

Donghyuck is still insecure, he's not perfect. However, he's not the same little boy who couldn't look at others in their eye while talking or speak without strutting. A proof of his character development is his friendship with Jaemin and Mark.

In primary school they used to be friends with the whole class but hang out by themselves. Hyuck was happy chatting with his classmates and joking with them, but he rather spent breaks with Renjun, the two of them just sat wherever place they found quiet and talk about their “deep shit," which meant aliens, conspiracy theories, world domination plans, and more.

In high school, however, Renjun entered in what adults call an “emo phase." He didn’t dress with dark clothes or listen to that kind of music, but Donghyuck could see that he was getting moodier and less talkative, especially with their classmates. That’s when Hyuck decided to intervene. His friend was isolating himself and he wouldn’t let him. A sad Renjun was not an option.

So, he took the first step to introduce themselves to the new student, Na Jaemin. He was cheerful, kind and absolutely grateful to Hyuck for introducing him in a group unlike other students that just bombarded him with questions and left him alone when they were satisfied. Of course, teenager-Renjun protested when they were alone, hurt because he thought that Hyuck has had enough of him and wanted to replace him with Jaemin.

After a monologue where Hyuck exposed his worries about a Renjun he couldn't recognize lately because he was too closed in himself, lost in his own world, the other boy denied everything at first, but then gave in and open up, explaining that he had changed like that because he had realized that he actually didn’t like girls and was so terrified of what his parents could think about him, and Hyuck, what would he think? Would he be disgusted? Would Renjun lose his best friend for something as simple as preferring boys over girls?

“It was consuming me,” he had said, staring at the floor. “The thought of losing the only person who understands me and my stupid theories, who was there since day one… I wanted to talk to you, wanted to know if you would stay with me, you know. But I was afraid, I’m such a coward."

“Don’t ever say that again, Junnie.” Donghyuck softly angled Renjun’s chin up to lock gazes with him. “You’re the bravest boy out there, you hear me? This, what you just tell me, is proof of that. You trusted me and you were brave enough to say it out loud. You like boys, so what? What’s the problem? You’re still my best friend and you will be until the end, no matter what, okay? I love you, idiot.”

The second time Donghyuck had left aside his shyness was at their first high school party. It was 2 am when a boy who had been eyeing Renjun for a while decided to get closer. He introduced himself as Jeno and asked Renjun to dance with him, but since Jaemin was nowhere to be found, Renjun didn't want to leave Hyuck alone.

When Renjun was about to deny the invitation, Donghyuck turned around, grabbed someone randomly by their arm and moved him at his side.

"Go, Junnie. I'll be having fun with..."

"Mark," the boy said, smiling after a hint of confusion crossed his eyes. 

"With Mark. So, bye bye!"

Renjun had laughed and turned around to go with Jeno, not without shouting "text me when you wanna leave" to make himself audible through the music.

"Wow, you're such a good bro," Mark applauded, his eyes reflecting the colorful lights.

"I know, right? Bro before hoes, they say."

Mark furrowed his eyebrows "That's not how it—"

"Anyways, what were you doing?"

"You mean before you assaulted me? Was heading to the garden, need fresh air or I'll die."

"Kay, let's go. And I didn't assault you."

"You kind of did." He shrugged after shooting Hyuck a smile and restarted his walk through the mass of students. Donghyuck followed him and at some point, he grabbed the other's shirt to not lose him.

"Should I be offended?" Mark asked when they made it to the garden which was less crowded than the house.

"Why would you?" Hyuck raised his eyebrows, rewinding all their interactions in search of something he could have said or done to offend him.

"We're classmates, yet you don't recognize me." Rather than hurt, he looked amused while Donghyuck was struggling to remember him, eyes scanning his features.

"I'm sorry," he finally said, "I don’t really pay attention in classes and you're probably a new student so..."

"It's okay, and yeah I'm new. Hope we can be friends...?" he stretched a hand which Hyuck held with a bright smile.

That night was like a refreshing breeze for the four boys. Sadly, Renjun and Jeno's story didn't last long. After a month and many dates, they decided to split paths. However, Mark did last. Longer than expected. The day after the party, he greeted Donghyuck, who introduced him "formally" to Renjun and Jaemin...

– Stop flying! – Jaemin ruffles Donghyuck’s hair before sitting at his side.

– He was probably sleeping with his eyes open. – Renjun gives him a mocking face, which Hyuck is quick to return.

– Shut up, dummy. – He rests his back on the chair. – I was remembering how we all met for the first time.

Jaemin’s eyes light up while Renjun scratches his nape. Donghyuck doesn’t blame him or feel offended if the memories made his friend a little uncomfortable, he understands that it had been a hard time in his life.

– Oh, yeah! I remember. – Jaemin loses all the hints of tiredness that had been decorating his face since he woke up, now showing only excitement. – You saved me, Hyuck! I thought that I was going to be all by myself that year, but you approached me really quick... thanks for that.

It seems like he’s about to say something else, but he closes his mouth. His eyes, however, betray him as they travel to Renjun, who’s currently looking at Jaemin’s chest. Donghyuck is thinking of something to alleviate the suddenly tense atmosphere, when Renjun speaks.

– I wish you could say something like that about me, too, Nana. But I know I didn’t act like a friend to you, back then. At that time, I thought... It had always been Hyuck and me, just the two of us, and well... I thought that maybe he was getting tired of me and wanted to replace me with you...

– Hey, Junnie. – Jaemin covers Renjun’s hand with his own and lock their gazes, – It’s okay, you didn’t do anything wrong or bad, you were just worried, I get it.

– Yeah, – Hyuck reaches his friend’s hands and squeezes them, smiling softly, – and you were going through a lot at that moment, we understand it.

– And look at us now! We’re the bestest best friends you could ask for!

– Ugh do you both wanna make me cry that badly?

They laugh and it’s like a weight is lifted from their shoulders. Whatever happened between them is already past and it can’t be changed. What they can do, instead, is to reconcile the decisions already made and look forward, to continue their story in a way that they would be proud to look back at, some day. Those are the kind of thoughts that fills Donghyuck’s mind as they walk to school.

Like yesterday, the doors are not open yet. Like yesterday, Hyuck and Jaemin complain about it to Renjun, who might consider the idea of smashing both boys’ heads with his fists. Like yesterday, the classroom is empty, as it should be, says Jaemin. Unlike yesterday, there is not a yellow tulip on Donghyuck’s desk. Resting on the wooden surface is a sunflower illuminated by the bright light that filters through the curtains.

– I don’t have an admirer, he said, – Renjun mocks him, taking a seat at his desk.

– Yeah, and he had the audacity to make me buy an ice cream for him. Unfair.

–Our bet was about the meaning of the flower, – Donghyuck lets a smirk form, – and I was right, so. Totally fair.

– And what’s the meaning this time, smart ass?

– Search it on Google.

Jaemin shows him the middle finger (yes, again) and takes his phone. Meanwhile, Donghyuck grabs the little piece of paper next to the flower and hides it in his pocket.

– Any idea of who may it be? – Renjun asks.

– No... not really.

– Ahá! – Jaemin exclaims as he extends his arm so his phone is in front of Donghyuck’s face – Look! Admiration! That’s the sunflower’s meaning!

– It’s confirmed then, – Renjun does a weird move with his eyebrows, – you have a secret admirer. How are we feeling?

– Shocked and disappointed.

– What? – Jaemin widens his eyes – Well, if you don’t want it, give it to me! Gimme your admirer, I’ll take care of them!

– Never. I’m disappointed because it’s secret. I wanna know who it is.

– Guess you will have to wait.

– In the meantime, I’ll hide this beauty in my backpack so people don’t gossip.

When his friends are distracted, Hyuck takes the piece of paper out of his pocket . He recognizes the lyrics. “Even when I look right at you, I always just see through and I always just see new things to admire about you.” He feels his cheeks hit up as he shoves the paper back in his pocket, a satisfied smile curving his lips.

A heartbeat, and Mark is beside him, at his desk. Like yesterday, he acts as per usual: greets the bros, ask for the homework, whistles a happy melody. And again, Donghyuck is asking himself if that dumbass is actually the same person that left the bloom, that contacted the flower shop. What if it wasn’t him? What if he bought it for someone else and his admirer was another person? Donghyuck doesn’t want to think of that, he just wants answers. _What are you playing at, Dumbass?_

***

After classes, Mark asks Donghyuck to go to the park together. They hadn’t made plans with the team. Hyuck supposes it’s a last-minute meeting. Maybe a practice, not a game. A chance to interrogate the Mysterious Dumbass. That’s the new nickname for the boy that pretends to have nothing to do with the “admirer” matter. _Bullshit_.

The walk starts in silence. They’re alone since their friends live on the other side of town. Donghyuck’s muscles are kind of numb thanks to spending hours sitting in the same position. _Thanks, school. _He stretches his neck to the side, then to the other. He has an idea so he takes his backpack and opens it.

– Look, Markles. – He brings the flower out with such a care that anyone would think it’s made of crystal.

– Did you start a flower shop?

– What?

– Yesterday was a tulip, I think. And now, a sunflower. Do you traffic flowers or...? – He raises an eyebrow. Donghyuck can just laugh at the funny face and stupid questions.

– Stop it! I don’t buy your acting. You know something, don’t you? – Both eyebrows raise in Mark’s face this time, but the honest surprise disappears as fast as it came. Instead, an exaggerated face of incredulity covers Mark’s features.

– Me? What could I know that you don’t, Hyuck? – He tries to ignore the younger boy’s stare. – What?

Looking away, Hyuck lets out a “hmp” full of fake anger, pouts and crosses his arms. Mark sighs and the younger one _knows_ he’s rolling his eyes.

– Where is everyone? – Donghyuck asks when they arrive to the b-court.

– Oh, they’re not coming, they’re all busy with college. – Mark shrugs and crunches to leave his things in the ground. Hyuck observes his best friend taking out the ball from his backpack. _That’s probably why he didn’t bring his books today_.

– So, what are we gonna do? – Donghyuck asks, cracking his fingers.

– One on one. – Mark imitates Johnny’s characteristic pose.

Hyuck smirks, supporting his hands on his knees, leaning forward a little. – Twenty-one points to win? 

– Are you feeling that lazy today? 

Donghyuck scoffs. – Fifty points. Is that okay to you, my lady? 

– Yeah, it’s perfect. 

– Easy. – Mark’s response is mirroring Hyuck’s smirk.

Rock, paper, scissors and Mark gets the ball first. He starts bouncing the ball, analyzing Hyuck’s attitude. The younger boy follows his friend’s movement with his eyes, his lips pressed in a thin line and his eyebrows furrowed.

It starts. Mark dribbles forward, is intercepted by his friend but he dodges him with a quick move and approaches the hoop. In a flash, Hyuck is there. This time he can steal the ball and bounces it out of the three points line.

Time flies as they lose themselves in the game, too fond of the adrenaline to think about anything else. They’re sweating and out of breath. They love it. Felling their muscles stretch and contract, defying each other’s speed, each other’s jumps, challenging their own limits it’s their euphoria.

– While we’re at it, – Donghyuck says, his voice sounding hoarse, – why don’t we talk about the flowers? 

– What about them? – Mark leans forward, bending his knees, fighting to catch his breath.

The game is about to end, Donghyuck needs one point and Mark, two. They could faint at any moment and, at the same time, they could run a marathon.

– Who left them?

– I don’t know.

Hyuck is tired. This is another game, one that he is not willing to play. He will win it, thought.

– Renjun! – Hyuck says, faking a surprised face.

– What? – Mark is caught off guard, he grabs the ball.

– He was the one that made sure that I arrive early at classes! It must be him!

– But- But he shouldn’t have the time to put the flower in your desk if he’s all the time with you. – Victory reflects in Mark’s gaze, but Hyuck won’t let him win.

– He could have asked someone to do it for him.

Defeat covers Mark like a blanket. His shoulders sag and his gaze darkens. He dribbles the ball, walking backwards, behind the three-point line. Hyuck widen his eyes. Mark lift the ball and shoots as Donghyuck jumps to try and block it. He almost made it, but the ball flies above his stretched fingers and gets through the hoop.

That night, as soon as Donghyuck arrives to the flower shop, he receives a message. From Mark, to the shop.

[Instagram Chat]

**Leemork_99**

Hello, I want to buy a bouquet

**You**

Hi!! What kind of flowers should it have?

**Leemork_99**

Red tulips, white roses and red carnations

How much is it?

**You**

Since today it’s the Shop’s anniversary, we have a discount!

With it, the bouquet costs just $20

**Leemork_99**

Really? This is the only place I’m lucky haha

**You**

Oh, I hope you have luck with the bouquet, then!

**Leemork_99**

Thank you, I’ll need it

**You**

It will arrive tomorrow, is that okay?

**Leemork_99**

It’s perfect!

[Text Message]

**You**

yo delivery boy

your services will not be required tomorrow

**D(elivery)oyu**

What

Does it mean I can finally have a day off

**You**

hshs yeah I guess

**D(elivery)oyu**

why do I have a bad feeling about it

**You**

don’t know :3

**D(elivery)oyu**

I’m scared brat what does that mean

**You**

I may or may not have a special delivery tomorrow

**D(elivery)oyu**

And a lot of normal requests, I guess?

**You**

Yeah, those too

**D(elivery)oyu**

Then who will deliver them?

Are you replacing me?

Did you find a better delivery guy?

I will be fired?????

**You**

Calm down geez

I will deliver them myself :D

**D(elivery)oyu**

Oh my god

I’m terrified now

That’s illegal brat, you don’t have a license!

**You**

Says who?

**D(elivery)oyu**

You? Like 2 days ago??

**You**

I said I didn’t need one, not that I don’t have it :3

**D(elivery)oyu**

Oh my god

**You**

Yup

Don’t worry old man

I drive as fabulous as I look

**D(elivery)oyu**

That bad?

**You**

HHH

I AM OFFENDED

**D(elivery)oyu**

Your problem brat

**You**

Humph!

You’ll see!

I’ll deliver everything perfectly tomorrow

**D(elivery)oyu**

Well good luck

**You**

Don’t need it ;)

***

Old Betty is Donghyuck’s car. He received it as a gift from his grandma, who had decided to stop driving at the age of sixty-eight. He never used it. He treasured it like a pirate who had found a secret coffer hidden in a desert island. However, if he is going to execute his plan, he will need to use it.

The red vehicle stands proudly to one side of the shop. It’s decorated with lots of flowers that filled the car and surrounded it. It had been Hyuck’s idea. His grandma had been a little sad that he didn’t plan to use it, but as soon as she saw the result, she beamed and hugged him. From that moment on, she could see her husband’s car every day, remember their dates and rides they had shared. 

It takes Donghyuck several minutes to take all the blooms off of it and put the requested bouquets in. When he’s done, he gets in the car. The aroma is a strong, fascinating mix of smells. He nods to himself and gets out. After opening the garage door, he drives out of the shop. He parks and looks around. It’s a beautiful Saturday, perfect for confrontations and possible confessions. He runs to close the shop’s door and comes back to the car biting his lip.

Donghyuck has had time to think about Mark. Actually, it has been all he could think about lately, but can you blame him? He is a romantic boy, it’s in his nature. The admirer stuff had hit his romantic core, activating his pounding heart and, like when you kick a rock down a cliff, it won’t stop until it reaches the end.

On the other hand, it’s not like he had never thought about Mark in that way. Ever since they met in that party, almost by accident, Donghyuck had thought that the boy had a ridiculously shiny smile and even shinier personality. Not to forget that his body is... yeah. Donghyuck had thought about it.

As the boy drives up the avenue close to Mark’s house, he lets the wind tousle him. It’s not hot outside, but Hyuck’s cheeks and neck are burning. His palms are sweaty when he sets the handbrake. He takes a big breath, rubs his hands over his jeans and grabs the white and red bouquet. _Here we go_.

Knocking a door was never that hard. The same door that Hyuck has gone through a thousand times in the past two years now resembles the cave of a dragon. _Don’t be a coward, Hyuck, come on... Just do it!_ He does it. And he quickly adopts a relaxed posture, supporting his side on the wall, to wait with the best smirk he could bring himself to make. It’s easier if he anticipates the shock in the other boy’s face. His bravery almost fails him when he hears a key being turned around in the lock. But cowering is not an option.

Mark is not surprised at all when he locks gazes with Donghyuck. There is certainly a glint of suspicion at the sight of Hyuck’s mischievous smile. However, is when his gaze moves to the flowers that Mark’s expression changes. He pales as fast as biology lets him. It’s like he’s seen a ghost, there is no sign of joy in his face.

– I-I can explain it. – His pleading face makes Donghyuck’s heart sink. This is not what he expected it to be like. His smile drops and he’s about to speak when Mark shoots the door close. Hyuck hears the key locking it and with every turn his heart hurts more. 

– Why? – Donghyuck says, stepping right in front of the wooden surface. – Why did you order flowers if you’re going to slam the door in the deliverer’s face?

– I’m sorry, – Mark says, his voice comes muffled from the other side.

Second by second, the silence grows between them. Hyuck rests his forehead on the door, not knowing what to say. Maybe he should just go and pretend that nothing of this encounter is real. _One last try_.

– These are beautiful blooms, have to say, – the boy lifts the flower arrangement to admire it, head still glued to the wood, – I can see it’s a very special bouquet. The red tulip means confession of love. You can take my presence here as the same statement. – He’s startled by the sound of the key tuning around once, which still means that it’s locked, but it makes Hyuck hope again, so he continues. – White roses symbolize purity, innocence, a fresh start. If you let me, we can have a new beginning. We can start again, leaving behind our friendship. It was beautiful, I enjoyed every second, every minute of it, but I want more, Mark. – A second turn of the key indicates him that the door is now unlocked – And red carnations—

Donghyuck has to move back if he doesn’t want to fall. Mark stands in the doorway, looking at him with decided eyes. His face has recovered its natural color and his shoulders are squared.

– My heart aches for you, – he says and Hyuck feels his lips curving upwards, – that’s what red carnations mean. And Hyuck, I—That’s what I feel for you... Every time I see you, every day since that party my heart has ached for you...

Mark seems to lose his words and a blush rushes through his cheeks. Not giving him time to panic, Donghyuck hugs him. Mark hugs him tightener, hiding his face in the crook of his neck.

– So, does this means... that we’re boyfriends now? – Hyuck says, caressing Mark’s back with hesitant fingers.

– You have to take me on a date first, – he replies, laughing a little.

– Bet. – It’s hard but Hyuck forces himself to separate from Mark, who has a shy smile curving his lips. The younger boy bends one knee like he’s about to propose. The older boy giggles as Hyuck lifts the bouquet with one hand, and stretches the other. – Mark Lee, will you go on a date with me?

– Are you really using my own gift on me? – They both laugh while Mark takes his hand and the bouquet.

Hyuck leads him to the car, holding his hand. It’s a strange situation for the youngest boy. It’s the first time he does something like this, and he would not change it for anything in the world. It’s exciting and fearful at the same time, discovering what they can do when guided by love.

– Where are we going? – Mark asks, trying to walk on the sidewalk but being pulled to Donghyuck’s chest by the boy’s hand.

– Where are _you_ going? My car is here. – Hyuck savors Mark’s shiny eyes and blushing cheeks in the sudden proximity. The taller boy covers his face with his hand, suppressing a giggle that Hyuck can hear (and enjoy) anyways.

They let go only to get in the car. Inside, the smaller boy doesn’t even try to hide his wide smile as they get so close, thanks to the impulse they gained as they sat, that they almost bump their noses together. Mark copies his smile and contemplates the flowers in his hands.

– Wait, – Mark says, looking as confused as a puppy, – so do you work as a delivery boy?

– I manage my grandma’s shop, along with my cousin. Doyoung usually does the deliveries, but I gave him a day off. 

– Why have you never talked about it?

– Don’t know... It’s like my private space, a hiding spot.

– Ah... Wait, who did I talk to on Instagram?

As an answer, the younger boy just moves his eyebrows suggestively. Mark can only laugh, hiding his face behind his hands. Donghyuck contemplates him, the boy who appeared so suddenly in his life that it’s comical, who makes him break his limits almost unintentionally, and who had painted his heart in white and red. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/7u7_VTae)   
[Curious Cat](curiouscat.me/NCTzen_Vale)


End file.
